1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectrometer.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, spectrometers that irradiate an object to be measured with light from a light source and detect light reflected or transmitted from or through the object to be measured have been known (see for example, JP-A-2002-296116).
The spectrometer (multi-channel spectrometer) disclosed in JP-A-2002-296116 irradiates a sample (object to be measured) with light from a light source and causes light reflected from the object to be measured to be incident on an interference filter. Light extracted by the interference filter is received in a photodiode array (detection section).
Incidentally, in the spectrometer disclosed in JP-A-2002-296116, the optical spectrum of the object to be measured is measured by emitting reference light (for example, white light) from the light source. However, outside light other than the light source may be incident on the object to be measured depending on the measurement environment or the like. In this case, there has been a problem in that the optical spectrum cannot be measured precisely.